


Please

by BecaAMM



Series: Mrs Captain [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Steve Rogers, F/M, Light Angst, Parent Steve Rogers, Separation Anxiety, Stay-At-Home Parent Steve Rogers, stay-at-home parent steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Sebastian doesn’t have the best memories of one of his parents leaving to “fight bad guys” so Steve deals with his anxiety and comforts him when you leave for your first mission in almost a year.





	Please

“Please, mummy,” Sebastian held you as tight as he could, almost as if he could make you stay just from doing that. “Please, don’t go. Please, please!

That definitely broke your heart. This was our first missions since adopting Sebastian. You’ve  _met him_  on a mission where you’ve saved his life along with Steve, right around the time you got married.

You were in your room when he came in, dressed in your uniform for the first time in ages – you actually surprised it fit now your body was definable different –, and your son almost instantly wrapped his arms around your hips, resting his head on your stomach and clinging to you for dear life.

“Honey,” you caressed his hair. “Honey, look at me, please,”

But he didn’t move and Steve was the one who managed to get him from you, taking his in his arms and hugging him while he cried into his neck.

“Please,” your boy repeated and your husband sat on the bed, indicating you should do the same.

It took you some time but Sebastian finally calmed down enough to talk and you waited patiently.

“What’s wrong, boy?” Steve questioned, rubbing his back.

“I don’t want you to go,” he looked at you, his eyes red and puffy. “You’re gonna get hurt,”

“Sweetie, I’ve been doing this for years, I’m gonna be fine,” you squeezed his hand to comfort and reassure him.”I have powers, remember?”

To remind him of it, you raised your hand and made the doors of your closet open and close, but Sebastian wasn’t having any of it.

“You’ll be away for months,” he insisted and your eyes moved instantly to Steve, finally understanding what was happening.

Steve had left once, for months, hiding as a criminal and away from you and your family when you were pregnant. Sebastian was afraid you would do the same.

“Son,” your husband called, making the boy’s eyes move to him. “When I left… It was different from now. You’re too young now to understand but it was a completely different thing and… I promise you, she’s not going away for that long,”

You blinked to stop the tears forming in your eyes. The memories still hurt.

“I’ll be back in two days,” you affirmed. “I promise you,”

He brought his eyes to you, still sobbing.

“You promise?”

“I promise,”

* * *

Steve caressed Sebastian’s hair while the boy slept on his shoulder. It was longer than ever now, imitating his own current hairstyle. He was a strong boy and that was something that worried him a lot. As much as everyone else saw him as a great example of a kid, he couldn’t stop thinking of how that affected the kid.

He was too young to behave like he didn’t and Steve had  _no idea_ of what to do with him. Honestly, Steve didn’t have a single clue about how raising his two kids and was trying hard to take the right decisions and do the right thing. Was he giving Stevie too much attention and forgetting about Sebastian? Was he treating his baby the way a baby should be treated? Should he be worried his 6-month-old kid looked over a year, could already walk and say some words and even use his telekinetic powers? He didn’t know.

Trying to be as gentle as possible, he stood up and carried Seb to his bed, laying him and pulling the covers to cover him. You had left just an hour or so earlier and your boy had insisted on staying up to hug you before you entered the quinjet.

“Dad,” he muttered, opening his eyes and making Steve stop, looking at him silently.

“Yes?” he whispered, looking at him.

“Is mummy gonna be okay?” he questioned. “Is she gonna come back?”

“She’ll be okay,” Steve assured your son. “Aunt Natasha will be right there to protect her, aunt Wanda too,”

But the boy didn’t look comforted.

“Can I sleep with you today?” he asked. “Please?”

Steve hesitated but nodded gently, opening his arms for him to crawl into them, holding him while walking to the bed you two shared, and your boy instantly wrapped his arms around your pillow, breathing your scent, which seemed to calm him down.

He kissed his forehead but Seb was already asleep.

“Good night, son,” he whispered. “I’m not leaving ever again, don’t worry. I promise,”


End file.
